


Courtesan's Friend

by VenatorNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, F/F, Fuck Or Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis
Summary: Lyse and Alisaie get captured in Doma. Yotsuyu wants to make a point. Lyse isn't about to just sit idly by and watch."I'm so sorry," Lyse says. "I know you're tough and you could kick anything's ass in a fair fight but this isn't one, and I'm not going to just watch you fight it alone."
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Alisaie Leveilleur
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Courtesan's Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).



> The fuck-or-die mechanic used in this story is attributed, in some detail, to Doman slave brothels. Please exercise caution if forced sex work is a sensitive topic for you.

Lyse wakes up fast, a snap from one state to another, like throwing a punch and barely feeling the moment between intent and impact. Where's Alisaie? What happened? She's on a dirt floor in a dimly lit room and there's a woman standing nearby, facing away from her, embroidered robes and long black hair.

"Yotsuyu!" Lyse leaps to her feet, pulled up short by shackles on her wrists and a chain attaching them to the wall behind her. She pulls against the chain, furious: she can see over Yotsuyu's shoulder now, and Alisaie is _there_ , chained to the opposite wall with her arms outstretched and her head hanging down as if she's not conscious. "Leave her alone!"

"That was quick," Yotsuyu says, without turning to look at her. "You Ala Mhigans are just as hardy as your reputation."

"Stop it!" Lyse demands as Yotsuyu takes hold of Alisaie's chin and tilts her face up. She's not even a fulm away, pulling futilely against a chain that refuses to give way. "Whatever you're doing to her, do it to me instead."

Yotsuyu looks back over her shoulder, red lips curving in a nasty little smile. "I _am_ doing it to you," she says, then turns back to Alisaie and tips the contents of a dark vial into her mouth.

Alisaie chokes, waking enough to struggle, but Yotsuyu holds her until she swallows at least some of whatever was in that bottle.

Then Yotsuyu steps away, out from between them, and Lyse is hit in the gut with so many feelings at once that she can't do anything. She'd only been able to see Alisaie from the shoulders up before, but with Yotsuyu out of the way she can see that Alisaie has been stripped completely naked, all pale pale skin and pink nipples stiff from the chill and—she shouldn't be looking and she can't look away and this is the worst way she could imagine first seeing Alisaie out of her clothes.

"Let her go!" Lyse insists as soon as her throat works again. "Gods damn you, let her go!"

"Hush," Yotsuyu says smugly. "Unless you want my soldiers to hear you yelling and come in here to discover her like this."

Lyse would punch her evil pretty face if her hands were free.

Alisaie spits, like she's trying to get the potion stuff out of her mouth. "What did you just give me?"

"I see you _are_ the smart one," Yotsuyu says. She gives Lyse another nasty look. "Pay attention. This is something you should know about the people you've chosen to play hero for.

"That drug is called 'Courtesan's Friend,' and it's a recipe known to apothecaries throughout Doma. The owners of pleasure houses keep it on hand to correct behavior problems in their chattel. It's given to the misguided fools who fail to show enough enthusiasm for their patrons or mistakenly believe they have the right to say no." It's so hard to read her tone. It's partly smug and superior, but also brittle, in a weird way. "It makes the subject so desperately, painfully aroused she can't think of anything else. In most cases, the subject ceases resisting almost immediately, grateful for whatever relief she can get. But if she _doesn't_ get relief, the tension keeps building, putting ever more strain on her body—until the agony of need is more than she can bear and her heart fails."

"No," Lyse says, as it sinks in just what Yotsuyu's plan is here. "No, don't, there has to be an antidote, what do you want?"

"I want you to see what you're championing," Yotsuyu snaps, sounding actually angry for the first time. "I want you to know _Doma_."

"It's a skewed perspective," Alisaie answers, her voice breathy, her cheeks pink. She looks so lovely and it _shouldn't happen like this_. "That isn't the whole country. Not everyone would participate in—"

"But nobody stopped it," Yotsuyu interrupts. "It was common knowledge and _nobody tried to stop it_."

"That has nothing to do with Alisaie," Lyse says before either of them can make it more of an argument about entire nations. "Fix what you did to her!"

Yotsuyu shakes her head. She has the meanest little smile of anyone Lyse has ever seen. "That isn't how this works."

"It's all right," Alisaie says, but she can't manage her usual confident tone. "Don't worry, Lyse, I'll be fine."

"You're a terrible liar," Lyse says. She knows Alisaie is just trying to make her feel better but she's not dumb—she can see the way the drug is making Alisaie flush, the way she trembles, her thighs rubbing together as she struggles to control herself. She's so pretty and this is so awful and all Lyse wants is to be able to help. Every little hitch in Alisaie's breath makes her chest heave, her breasts rising and falling as she tries not to squirm. She's right _there_ , so close, where Lyse can smell the sweet musk of her cunt and see the minute flex of muscle in her thighs.

Yotsuyu lets them just stay there like that for a long minute, until Lyse can't stand it anymore and says, "Please," pulling helplessly on her shackles.

"Don't," Alisaie says. Her voice is so breathy. Her eyes are glazed and distant and Lyse would swear she can see the pulse hammering in her throat.

"I can't just—" She breaks off, struggling for words, and Yotsuyu giggles. Lyse goes hot all over, angry and ashamed that she can't do more to fix this, that she can't force Yotsuyu to stop it. If she could even just _reach_ Alisaie, she could touch her, offer comfort, offer... well.

Alisaie's hips lift toward her and she makes a tiny, desperate sound, more a mewl than anything, and Lyse hates the way it makes her own clit throb in response. If her hands were free, she'd—

There are only ilms between them, and the chain for Lyse's shackles is attached to the floor. If she can change the angle, she can get closer, can't she? She sinks to her knees and can feel how much slack that buys her, and it puts her right at eye level with—oh, Rhalgr, there's a reach joke here and she doesn't want to think about it lest she laugh nervously when it's entirely inappropriate. 

The hair between Alisaie's legs is pure white, darkening to silvery gray where it's wet, and her thighs are a creamy petal pink and Lyse is going to die. She looks up and Alisaie is looking down at her, pupils blown, lips bitten red.

"I'm so sorry," Lyse says. "I know you're tough and you could kick anything's ass in a fair fight but this isn't one, and I'm not going to just watch you fight it alone." She leans in and presses her mouth to the damp spot in the midst of those curls, and Alisaie _keens_.

It would be so good if it weren't just awful. Lyse runs her tongue between Alisaie's folds, tasting her, learning the taste of another woman's cunt in an emergency instead of the romantic adventure that would have felt right. Yotsuyu laughs again, soft and mocking, just the worst kind of laugh. Lyse tries not to let herself care. Alisaie is the important part here, and nothing else—she can still make that true even if everything else about the situation has gone wrong.

She closes her mouth around the stiff bud of Alisaie's clit and Alisaie moans in response. Okay, that's good, right? She sucks on it, flicks her tongue against the tip, and Alisaie's thighs tremble against her shoulders. She moans back, her cheeks hot, her pulse pounding in her clit. The fact that she's getting hot for it is worse than anything Yotsuyu could have done to her. This is about saving Alisaie's life. That's all.

Her body still responds to Alisaie's every gasp and shiver. Lyse clenches her fists hard enough that they tremble and doesn't let up. Please, please let it be enough. Let her be able to help. Let Alisaie live to be angry with her later.

When Alisaie comes, her voice breaks in the most amazing, breathy way and the taste of her floods Lyse's mouth. She's so lovely, even with everything about the situation being wrong.

Lyse sits back on her heels when Alisaie finally slumps in her shackles, looking up. "Talk to me. Are you all right?"

She's half expecting Alisaie to curse her for daring to interfere. Instead Alisaie looks down, brow furrowed like focusing is an effort, and says, " _Lyse_. You didn't have to—thank you, I mean. I'll get through this. I'm f-fine." But she's starting to squirm again and that tremor in her voice doesn't sound good.

"If it were that easy, Courtesan's Friend wouldn't have been nearly so valuable," Yotsuyu says, still that nasty combo of laughing at them and being really angry.

"Good thing I'm not done yet," Lyse fires back. She leans in again, her shoulders protesting as she pulls against her chains, and the way Alisaie croons is a sound she'll never forget.

She knows what she's doing now, at least kind of. She knows that she can do it well enough to make Alisaie come. She's got this. She tongues Alisaie's swollen clit and moans encouragement when Alisaie grinds down against her mouth.

It feels like she gets another little climax out of Alisaie after a few minutes like that, but after it Alisaie is whining in frustration still so Lyse doesn't let up. Her jaw and the floor of her mouth ache but this is too important to stop.

Somewhere in the distance there's the muffled sound of an explosion. Then another. Lyse looks up. _They're coming for us_ , she wants to say. _We'll be out of here soon._ She's not sure if Alisaie would even be able to hear it—her expression is distant and she's panting, her face glistening with sweat.

Lyse pulls on her chains again in frustration, the cuffs digging into her wrists painfully. She can't stop. She won't let Alisaie down. But muscle fatigue is slowing her down and she knows she's getting less effective. Alisaie throws a leg over her back and pulls her in harder, grinding against her mouth—it's sloppy and hard to breathe, and Alisaie's pubic hair feels rough against her slicked skin, and Lyse is still soaking wet for it.

Someone is calling for the viceroy, the tone urgent, the words too muffled for Lyse to make out clearly from between Alisaie's thighs. Yotsuyu curses; a door slams. Lyse pulls free to look over—they're alone now, their tormentor gone to deal with the attack, so—

" _Please_ ," Alisaie cries out, and she sounds so desperate and hurting that Lyse panics. Her vision goes red and heat surges through her limbs and she yanks hard on her chains, and something gives: something that isn't her own bruised flesh. She has one hand free.

She brings that hand forward, manacle still around her battered wrist, three links of chain still hanging from it, and she slides her hand up between Alisaie's damp thighs. Alisaie's cunt feels meltingly hot to Lyse's fingers, so slick and open. She pushes two fingers in on the first stroke, then three, then four, and Alisaie just keeps rocking down onto them, gasping, whining. With just a little more leverage she can press the heel of her palm to Alisaie's clit at the same time, giving her enough pressure to grind against while Lyse's fingers rock inside her.

"Hang in there," Lyse whispers, not sure if Alisaie's even really hearing her right now. "You'll get through this, I promise." The words make _her_ feel better, at any rate.

Alisaie might nod, or it might just be a twitch that she can't help. She has her lip caught between her teeth and her breath comes in little harsh puffs. Sweat drips down her skin and the air smells like her cunt and Lyse doesn't trust herself to do anything but stay right where she is, her fingers buried in that soaking wet heat.

This time when Alisaie comes she can actually watch: Alisaie's back arches and she pulls against her shackles, her head thrown back, her cunt clutching rhythmically at Lyse's hand. It goes on longer than the ones before this, these endless moments of Alisaie shivering with pleasure. Hopefully it still counts as pleasure.

Finally Alisaie shakes her head, twisting away as much as the chains allow. "Enough," she gasps. "Enough, I'm all right."

"You're sure?" Lyse asks. She eases her hand free and then isn't sure what to do about how wet it is.

"At least for now," Alisaie answers. "It might not all be out of my system but I can think again. I don't suppose you can do that raging warrior thing again, break your other chain?"

Lyse looks down at her wrists, the blood crusted around the manacles. "Oh. No, no, I don't think so. That one was pure panic."

"Damn," Alisaie says, so mildly that Lyse has to swallow some really inappropriate giggles. "It was impressive, though."

Despite everything, Lyse grins. "Thanks." They're going to be okay. She's starting to really believe it. "What was your plan if I could get free?"

Alisaie nods toward the door. "Looks like there's a key ring on that little table. It'd be nice to get out of these," she rattles her chains, "before the rescue gets here. I don't think my brother would ever get over the shock."

"And you wouldn't want him to see, either," Lyse says. Kneeling, she can't see the top of the table all that clearly, but she's sure Alisaie's right. If she stretches out as far as she can, though, she can get close enough to kick the table and knock the keys onto the floor. After that it's just some undignified squirming to drag them close enough with a foot that she can get her hand on them, and they're a little past dignity right now, probably.

Her hands shake but she gets the shackles off, and when she sees how banged up her wrists are she starts to notice they don't feel great, either, but nothing's broken. She gets up only a little unsteadily and tries not to look anywhere inappropriate as she unlocks Alisaie's next. Gods, Alisaie's wrists are so tiny.

As soon as both of her hands are free, Alisaie flings her arms around Lyse. Lyse startles and drops the keys as Alisaie tries to squish the breath out of her. "You okay?" Lyse asks, hands on Alisaie's (bare, perfect) shoulders. "Is the stuff getting to you again?"

"No," Alisaie says against her chest. "That is—I can still feel it, but it's not driving me. It's not overwhelming anymore. Thanks to you." She eases her grip enough to look up, so Lyse of course looks down, meeting her eyes, and Alisaie is absolutely the prettiest person she's ever seen, looking at her now like she's trying to decipher a code.

Answer achieved, she nods once, then goes up on tiptoes and presses her lips ever so gently to Lyse's. For a second Lyse just freezes in surprise—but she's not going to second-guess this if Alisaie wants to kiss her despite all this. She kisses back, slow and lingering and gradually getting more intense, her tongue in Alisaie's mouth, both of them holding on tighter, until all at once Alisaie pulls back hard.

"If we keep that up, this damned poison _will_ get the better of me again," she says. "I think the proper order of operations is to escape first and celebrate after."

"Right," Lyse says. She glances down. "Your clothes—"

"Might be outside the cell," Alisaie says. "And if not, likely there'll be _something_ I can use as a temporary measure. Would you mind taking a look for me?"

"Not at all," Lyse says. It's hard to let go, but she makes herself do it. Gotta focus on the mission. "Be right back."

Really, she thinks as she slips out of the cell, Yotsuyu might have given them something nice by accident. If she runs into her out there, she'll have to say so.


End file.
